That Still Small Voice
"That Still Small Voice" is the fifth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is written by Jane Espenson and directed by Paul Edwards. It is the fifth episode of the series overall and premiered on November 27, 2011. Synopsis As Sheriff Graham deputizes Emma, the ground shakes and a giant sinkhole mysteriously appears at the edge of town. But a curious Henry's life is placed in danger when he decides to explore the innards of the sinkhole to see if its contents can link the inhabitants of Storybrooke to the fairytale world. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale world, Jiminy Cricket yearns to leave the family business and transform into the person he wants to be. Recap Deleted Scene(s) These are scenes that are included on the Season One DVD. "Blood is Thick" (Scene 37-38) While walking alongside his parents, Jiminy protests what is going on and wants to leave them. He feels bad for the boy whose parents he turned into puppets. He tells his parents to just leave him, but they threaten to have him arrested, for what he did to the boy's parents and what he tried to do to them. They tell him to get in the back of the carriage, because he is just like them. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket / Archie Hopper *Jamie Dornan as Sheriff Graham *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Tony Amendola as Geppetto / Marco *Anastasia Griffith as Kathryn Nolan *Harry Groener as Martin *Carolyn Hennesy as Myrna *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy Co-Starring *Laura Bertram as Donna *Luke Camilleri as Stephen *Jarod Joseph as Billy *Michael Strusievici as Little Fairy Tale Boy *Adam Young as Young Jiminy Uncredited *Morgan Roff as Teenage Jiminy *Cinder as Pongo Quotes Jiminy: Look, can't we skip this tonight? We don't need the money. Myrna: Everything isn't about money, Jiminy. It's the principle. Martin: A commitment to excellence. Myrna: Excellence at stealing money. Myrna: We have elf tonic. Martin: Made by elves from elves. Myrna: Four out of five court physicians recommend it. Martin: Fifth one died, before he could try it. Martin: You are what you are. There's no changing it, Jiminy. Emma Swan A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority. Sheriff Graham: So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat? Emma: I'm getting you to do what I want, right now. Regina Mills: People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known that this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But, fear not, I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it. Henry Mills: We can't let her do this. What if there is something down there? Emma: They're just some old tunnels. Henry: That just happened to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the curse. Henry: Did you do anything differently today, because something made this happen? Emma: at deputy badge David Nolan: I'm trying to remember this place. It's like I woke up in some strange land...None of it makes sense. None of it feels real. Mary Margaret Blanchard: That sounds lonely. David: Actually, one thing does feel real: you. Mary Margaret: What? David: I know it's crazy, but I swear, you're the only thing in this whole place that feels right. Regina: Lower me down. Emma: Oh, no way. Regina: He's my son. Emma: He's my son, too. Archie Hopper: Why do you think it's so important that your fairy-tale theory is true? Henry: I don't know. Archie: Give it a shot. Henry: 'Cause, this can't be all that there is. Regina: You will do as I say, or ... Archie: Or what? You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because, I will always do my best. Regina: Don't test me. Archie: Oh, I don't need to, because you're going to leave me alone and let me do my work, in peace. Regina: Really, why is that? Archie: Because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle. And do you know how the court determines who is a fit parent? They consult an expert, particularly one who has treated the child. So, I suggest that you think about that, and you allow me to do my work, and let me do it as my conscience tells me to. Trivia *The title card features Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel. *Crickets are considered good luck in some countries; in China they are often kept in cages similar to the one young Jiminy acquires. *This episode premiered on April 29, 2012 in the UK. References fr:1x05 pl:That Still Small Voice es:That Still Small Voice de:Die leise Stimme des Gewissens it:La voce della coscienza Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes